Online Dating
by ladybug114
Summary: With a bit of help from Stiles, Lydia embarks on a new adventure- anonymous online dating. When she finally meets her "perfect match" in person, she might be a bit surprised at the outcome...


**A/N: Another little AU drabble. Lydia/Allison this time, with a liberal amount of Lydia/Stiles friendship. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

"Are you sure about this?" Lydia asked, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "In case you couldn't remember, most of my past relationships haven't ended well..."

"Trust me," Stiles answered with a grin, "online dating is a fantastic experience."

Lydia rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah, because you've had so much experience with dating."

"Just sign up!" Stiles said, whacking Lydia on the shoulder playfully.

"Fine, fine," she said with a grin, "I'm signing up."

"Great," Stiles said, scooting a little closer so he could see the computer screen. "I'll help you say all the right things."

Lydia just shook her head, but she couldn't help the smile growing on her face. She wouldn't admit it, but she appreciated that Stiles was helping her with this. Because online dating, especially anonymous online dating, was not really her forte. She was used to getting a relationship because of her appearance, not really her personality. Because of her kissing skills, not her conversation skills.

But she could do it. She was Lydia Martin, math genius and banshee extraordinaire.

"Alright," she breathed, "let's do this." With that, she clicked 'register,' and began.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ooo, important question," Stiles said, pointing at the screen with a grin. "Boys, girls, or both?"

Lydia found herself hesitating. She had only ever dated boys in the past, but... She shrugged, and clicked 'both,' ignoring the shocked look Stiles gave her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Let's see," Lydia mumbled, reaching the longer response questions. "Interests. Well, learning of course..."

"No, no, no," Stiles interjected, seeing what Lydia was starting to type. "Trust me, that will not get you a guy." He paused, then added, "Or a girl."

Lydia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't I tell the truth?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, but don't just say math or something. You gotta have something more interesting than that."

Lydia just sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"There. Last question. I'm done now, right?" Lydia asked Stiles, after what felt like hours.

Stiles grinned. "Not quite. Now you need a username."

"A username?" Lydia groaned. "How am I supposed to pick one of those?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that," Stiles responded, "I came up with a few ideas for you."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"This one is the least stupid," Lydia said with a sigh, typing the product of Stiles' "genius" into the box on the screen.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted that your love of math be included. And I think a nod to your prestigious banshee status was a good choice too," Stiles responded proudly.

"So you came up with Shriekalculus."

"Yes I did."

"Okay, so now what?" Lydia asked a moment later, as her profile updated and published itself.

"Now you wait. Eventually you'll start getting notifications about different users they think you'll be good with, and you can start chatting with them. Simple as that."

Lydia nodded, staring at the screen. She just hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake with this.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Just as Stiles had predicted, when Lydia checked the site two days later she had twelve notifications. Twelve users that this site thought would be her "perfect match." Rolling her eyes, Lydia started clicking through the profiles, trying to narrow down her options to people who actually seemed interesting.

In the end, she was left with two girls. Chemystery23 and Badasswithabow. Lydia had more in common with the first, but found the second more interesting.

Besides, the username made her think of Allison. Lydia knew it couldn't possibly be Allison, who was most likely still getting over Scott, and definitely not ready to start dating again, but still. It gave that user a few extra points in Lydia's book.

But now she didn't know how to pick between these two. She thought she might like them both. Or maybe she'd hate them both.

So she called Stiles.

He picked up after just one ring. "Hey Lydia, what's up?" he asked immediately.

"I need your help with this," she said sheepishly. Lydia already felt a bit stupid for doing this online dating thing, but asking for help from the guy who used to have a crush on her felt like a new low.

There was a hesitation on the other line, and then Stiles laughed. "Oh, the dating thing. Sorry. Couldn't figure out what you were talking about for a second."

Lydia sighed. "Yes, the dating thing," she said back. Why was she asking Stiles for help again? Even Derek would probably have been a better choice. "I got a lot of notifications, and I narrowed it down to two, but now I don't know which one to talk to."

On the other end, Stiles sighed dramatically, as if Lydia was the difficult one. "Man," he mumbled, "I thought you were supposed to be smart." Lydia opened her mouth to retort, but Stiles cut her off before she could speak. "Talk to them both, Lydia," he said, and she could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Then figure out which one you like better."

Now Lydia really felt like an idiot. "Okay," she answered, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "I'll talk to both of them. Thanks, Stiles." She hung up before he could respond.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Five minutes later, and Lydia was still staring at her screen, trying to come up with a way to start conversation. What do you say to a person you know barely anything about? How do you flirt with someone without seeing their face or even knowing their name?

After an eternity, Lydia started to type.

 ** _New message to: Chemystery23_**

 _Hey! :) Shriekalculus here. Apparently we're a "match made in heaven," whatever that means. So I guess we should get to know each other? Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?_

 ** _New message to: Badasswithabow_**

 _Hey :) I'm Shriekalculus. This website thinks we're "perfect for each other." And I would love to find out if that's true. So what can you tell me about yourself?_

With two messages sent, Lydia grinned at the screen. Maybe this would be more fun than she thought.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Less than an hour later, and Lydia had another notification. Badasswithabow had responded to her message, and was online and ready to chat.

 ** _Badasswithabow:_** _hey there! Nice username :) let's see, stuff about me... Well, I've never tried internet dating before!_

 ** _Shriekalculus:_** _me neither, actually... My friend forced me to sign up here_

 ** _Badasswithabow:_** _no way, same with me! Actually, it was my ex-boyfriend who convinced me, which sounds a little weird, but whatever_

 ** _Shriekalculus:_** _Haha, well, the guy who made me join had a crush on me for like 8 years_

 ** _Badasswithabow:_** _but aren't you only 17...?_

 ** _Shriekalculus:_** _yes._

 ** _Badasswithabow:_** _Lol :)_

Lydia kept chatting with Badasswithabow for almost two hours, and it was one of the best conversations she ever had.

Chemystery23 never responded.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Well?" Stiles asked the next morning, as soon as she answered her phone.

"Well what?" she retorted, although the response was just for fun. She knew exactly what Stiles was asking about.

"Well what?!" Stiles spluttered, and Lydia grinned. "Well how did your chats with your two potential soul mates go, of course!"

Lydia just laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to find my soul mate on an online dating site?" she asked, knowing Stiles was just being his usual over dramatic self.

He chose not to answer the question. "Whatever. Just tell me how it went!" Stiles answered, practically begging her.

"Well, I messaged both of them," Lydia answered, finally telling Stiles what he wanted to know, "but only one of them actually responded. She was really cool though, we talked for a while last night."

"That's awesome," Stiles replied, and Lydia smiled at the pride in his voice. "Now just keep talking to her, and maybe eventually you can meet her in person! The site probably set you up with people in the area."

Lydia shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "I don't know," she said, "I kind of like the whole anonymous thing."

"Okay, fine, but I promise you that if this girl knew what you really look like she would just like you more," Stiles retorted teasingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lydia said, wondering again why she had asked Stiles to help her with this. "Maybe someday."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A week later, Chemystery23 sent her a message. Lydia ignored it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few weeks after that, and Lydia was chatting with Badasswithabow for hours every night. She had never felt this comfortable with anyone, and the two of them decided that it was time to meet in person.

They discovered that they did live in the same area, and arranged a meeting at a cute little coffee shop that Badasswithabow frequented. A meeting for that Saturday.

As soon as the plans were finalized, Lydia called Stiles. "I'm seeing her on Saturday," she said, as soon as he answered the phone.

"You're what?!" he exclaimed in response. "This Saturday? As in two days from now?! Why am I only hearing this now?"

Lydia laughed at his reaction. "Because we just made the plans, idiot," she said, exasperated.

"Oh," Stiles said, subdued. "Got it. Well, do you want me to be in the area or something? You know, in case this nice 17-year-old girl is actually a really creepy 50-year-old man?"

"What? No, no, I definitely do NOT want you to be there," Lydia spluttered in response. "Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure you're safe," Stiles responded, sounding genuinely insulted.

And now Lydia felt like a terrible person. "Look, Stiles," she said, calming down, "I appreciate that, I do. But I trust this girl. You've never spoken to her, but she amazing. She's nice and she's funny and I feel like I could talk to her for hours."

There was silence for a moment, and then Stiles responded, "Lydia, I think you're in love."

Lydia froze, considering that, but then she smiled. "Yeah," she said, softly, "I guess I am."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

That Saturday, Lydia arrived at the coffee shop before Badasswithabow did, so she ordered a cappuccino and sat down in one of the booths.

Less than five minutes later, at the exact time they had agreed on, Lydia heard a familiar voice behind her gasp, "Oh my god."

Lydia whipped around in her seat and found herself staring into the familiar face of Allison Argent.

"You're…" Allison breathed, staring at Lydia with wide eyes, "You're Shriekalculus?"

Lydia was sure that her own face was mirroring Allison's. After all this, all the struggle of staying anonymous on a dating site, she had been falling in love with… Allison? "Um," Lydia said, struggling for words. "Yeah. I am."

Surprisingly, Allison grinned. "Well then," she said, "I hope you don't mind me doing this."

With that, she leaned forward and kissed Lydia right on the lips.

And in her head, Lydia realized that she didn't mind at all.

 **A/N: If you like my one-shots, and there's something you want to see, feel free to give me a prompt either in a review or PM. I'll do pretty much anything, just no smut.**


End file.
